Equivalent exchange 2: Return of Cthulhu
by vampire1031
Summary: this is the second story of a 3 part series. I dont own Jojo but i do own part of the pack, hope you guys enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Warnings

Years has passed since the tear was shattered by Mana's wish. The the dark deity Cthulhu was destroyed and sent back to the dark abyss. All was safe...for the time being.

"Hey Shamus how old are you now?" Cyrus asks the green colored child.

"Im five now" Shamus says taking a bite out of his cereal.

"Haha thats great" Hawk says walking up to Shamus and picking him up.

"Hahaha i love you guys" Shamus says laughing as Cyrus and Hawk begin to play with him.

"So sis how have you been?" Nick asks Vienna as her and her brother begin to catch up on the things they missed while James, Damien and Chris are out in the back lifting weights and sparring with the rest of the pack.

"I never thought that you guys would ever come back" Vienna says hugging her brother as tears stream down her face and onto his shirt.

"Sis i know i never said this before but i love you" Nick says wrapping his arms around his crying sister laying his mouth ontop of her head.

"I'm just so glad that you guys are back"

Pj, Justin, Hoku, Cyrus and Damien are all at the arcade playing some games when PJ notices that there is a guy following them in the arcade and notices the same pendant that those cult people were wearing,

"Babe we gotta leave now" PJ said grabbing Justin by the hand and leading him to the exit.

"Why though, we aren't even done using our tokens" Justin says.

"Because its not safe" PJ says and he was right because near the entrance the doors are chained shut and to their amazement alot of the co-workers and even some of the people playing the games were wearing the exact same pendant as the cult members.

"We have found a way to ressurrect our divine master from his prison in the dark abyss of the ocean"

"What are we going to do?" Justin asks as the pups of the pack are back to back against the cult members.

"The thing the pack does the best" PJ says dropping into his stance pulling a needle out from his pocket.

"We bare our fangs" Cyrus says getting into his fighting position.

"study our prey" Hoku says putting on a cresent moon hairband in her hair

"And kick some ass" Justin says.

"Are you sure you can handle babe?" PJ asks giving Justin a sly smile.

Without answering back Justin rushes one of the people and uses their leg as a stepping stool to jump up and knee him in the jaw. Making him stumble backwards and falling onto the table where it just so happens that Siris was eating a grilled cheese sandwhich.

"m...MY SANDWHICH!" Siris says grabbing his fox mask from his bag and placing it over his face.

Siris then picks up a chair and breaks it over another cult member knopcking him unconcious. PJ sees somebody sneaking up behind him and spins around going onto one knee and throwing his needle right into the guy's leg piercing the knee cap causing the guy to fall in severe pain.

Hoku is surrounded by three girls wearing the pendants as well.

"What tacky jewlery that is" Hoku says slapping one chick causing her to collide into the others like domino's

"Shit that hurt, what is her face made out of botox?" Hoku says rubbing her stinging hand.

There is a few more members left standing as everyone except Siris takes out their opponent with a slight struggle but manage to prevail just then Sirs is standing toe to toe with the last cult member.

"I am going to kick your ass soo bad"

"bring it on you dress wearing monkey" Siris says dropping into his stance

The cult member begins to rush Siris who moves towards something else that caught his eye. The cult member not being able to stop runs right through the glass door shattering it to pieces.

"Why didn't Siris fight back?" Hoku says looking at Cyrus.

"Because he found some nachos" Cyrus says pointing to Siris who is eating handfulls of cheesy nacho chips covering his face in melted cheese.

"What that fight made me hungry and the guy fell on my sandwhich...which reminds me"

Siris walks over to the unconscious member and digs into his pocket taking his wallet.

"You owe me a sandwhich"

Siris then takes a bag of candy that the guy had sticking out of his pocket at well.

"I will be taking this also because i don't think you need the sweets fatty"

back at the house Vienna and her brothers decide to go out to the movies where they go inside and notice that the whole theater is empty.

"I have got a bad feeling about this" Damien says

Sure enough the theater is surrounded with cult members too.

"WE will bring back our king"

"Do you have any idea how gay that sounds" James says

"You dare insult us?"

"No he complimented your retarded ass" Nick says

"Enough with the small talk lets see if the Pack members training paid off" Chris says closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

"Point blank" Chris says before hitting one of the cult members in his pressure points causing him to go into a peralisis state.

"Destructive force" Nick says using his palms to crush another cult member's ear drums causing it to rupture and giving him alot of pain and slight blood to come from his ears.

"Drown" Damien says using his pointer and middle finger to strike both tear glands on the member causing it to remain inside the member and drowning him on his own tears.

"Severe the feelings" James says using his pointer finger on each hand to sever the tendons on the last and final member in the theater.

"Hell yeah the training paid off" Chris said giving Nick a high five.

"Wow those pack members sure are something" Damien said taking in deep breaths of air.

"Ok Lets go home now its almost dinner and Mana hates to wait for us to get home"

"What do you mean? As in all of us?"

"You mean we get to live with you guys!"

"This is so awesome" Damien says giving off a howl as the rest of his brothers look at him oddly

"What the pack members do it so i just wanted to give it a shot"

A/N end of chapter 1 hope you guys like it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hello and Good...Knight?

The pack along with James, Damien, Nick, and Chris are all watching the news in the living room when the guy on the television made a disturbing announcement.

"This just in, it seems that there has been a weird image forming in the ocean, whether it be the animals in the sea, or the coral and rocks form this creature as well, and it just seems that there is still no explanation on what it is or what it is suppose to mean"

"No way, it can't be, we destroyed that thing the last time we fought it, I swear we destroyed it for good." Aaron Says slamming his fist on the table causing the members along with Vienna's brothers to jump in shock. "Sorry"

"Well it doesn't matter, if that thing comes back then we will just destroy it again" Mana says placing his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Dont worry hun we have faith in you, remember I said i would be with you for better or worst" Pam says wrapping her arms around her husband's waist kissing his cheek.

"Daddy is a strong wolf he can do anything"Shamus says in his high pitched voice proud of what and who his dad is.

Just then the moment is broken when they noticed that the electricity in the house begins to flicker on and off rapidly as the news caster is in a state of panick.

"It seems that the fishes forming the creature are beginning to dissappear and the water is currently thrashing and rising. Just what is goin on in our town of Whoville?"

Just then on national television a tentacle that is made out of water comes and grabs the newscaster lifting him off the ground and into the ocean. As soon as his body goes under a blue light emits in the water.

"Let's go check it out" Aaron says as him and the members of the pack decide to go and check out the situation at the site. They start to pile in the cars as they begin to drive off down the road, not caring about the speed limit since they are the only cars on the road. Mana is going about 45 miles an hour while Aaron and Koa are going 50 miles an hour, but Siris is going a fatal 75 miles an hour. Luckily it was only PJ and Hoku with him.

They arrive at the place where the newscaster was taken from and see the cameraman still standing there focused on the site where his partner was taken. Just then a rock doppleganger of Cthulhu rises from the water glaring at the pack members with its brown spiked eyes.

"Oh no, how will we beat this now?" Aaron says as the members scatter in different directions to avoid bein struck by the claws ans tentacles.

One of the tentacles is coming towards Shamus who is all alone now since he is trapped between crates that have fallen over due to the strong winds. But out of nowhere a scream is heard and coming down from one of the buildings is a green and black colored who with a scyth as he brings it crashing down on the tentacle.

"Stay away from my nephew"

"Alexander I don't mean to correct you but he is our nephew as well" says another Who his face is covered by a familiar coat.

"Hold your tongue Atreyu" Mathias says raising his haliberd above his head and slamming it to the ground causing a shockwave to obliterate the tentacle that was thrashing on the ground.

"Always doing the scoldings Mathias" Bastion says with closing a steel fan and slapping it against his palm.

"It's good to see you all again to" Aleu says holding a multi colored rose in his hand.

"Its been a while hasn't it my brothers" Atreyu says holding a clear orb in his hand.

"Who are they?" Cyrus asks Aaron looking up at the green headed who.

"They are the Royal Knights" Mana says holding his arm from where a piece of metal cut.

"They are our friends" Aaron says looking over at his cousins.

Mana and Koa nod as Mana brings down his wolf mask and Koa puts his pacifier into his mouth. Aaron just looks down with his eyes closed putting on his last glove and closing it into a tight fist.

"Lets get started...my family"

A/N end of chapter 2. hope it doesnt seem to short for you guys, I really dont know how much words I typed until i post it. hope you guys will enjoy the first fight with the first stage of Cthulhu in the next chapter. Stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mother

The Cthulhu then begins to let a dark smoke emit from his mouth as zombie cult members begin to rise from the smoke limping towards the pack as well as the knights. The Cthulhu begins to make his way a little closer to the shore when it stops. and begins to use his tentacles to crash down onto the ground trying to smash the pack and knights.

"Aaron you and your pack fight off the zombies, we will take care of Cthulhu" Alexander says raising his scyth and swiping it across the air causing it to cause an air stream of purple energy sending the Cthulhu a few feet back.

"Frozen Fury" Atreyu says which causes the air around Cthulhu's arms to go below freezing point which causes it to freeze in ice. "Now Aleu shatter the ice wit your rose"

"First Ceremony" Aleu says flicking the rose with his hand turning it into a whip. "Summerwind" Aleu begins to spin the rose above his head causing a whirlwind of petals to form above him, finally bringing the whip down the whirlwind begins to make its way towards Cthulhu cutting everything in its path.

Bastion being bored opens his steel fan and writes a kanji symbol which begins to make the fan glow. with a fast swipe the storm clouds begin to come closer to the fight. While the knights continue their fight with Cthulhu the pack are having a blast fighting the zombies.

Nick and his brothers are beating the zombies in the head with their own arms. Mana is using a soccer ball kicking it into one zombie's head having it richochet back and forth, Mana is also doing some fancy kicks as well, doing back flips and running off the walls and cartwheels. Jojo looks at Mike, Cody and Marcus as they all smile back at Jojo. Jojo plugs his electric guitar into a sub bringing his bang over his eye. Mike, Cody, and Marcus all do the same plugging their guitars in their subs as well raising the rock sign turning their subs to the max volume. Jojo them begin to strum their instruments causing shockwaves through the air making the zombies fall to pieces. Jojo is moshing his head struming his guitar with the utmost profession while Mike his brother and Marcus are making faces. Mike has his tongue out, Cody has his eyes closed and Marcus is just smiling like hell at as the shockwaves change colors. Pam is using knives she found in Aaron's room while Vienna is running around slashing zombies with a chainsaw laughing maniacally.

"Wow note to self I gotta stop letting Vienna go into Mana's room, who knows what else toys she took from him" Jonah says making his way towards his brothers.

"Brothers let us get into formation"

Jonah and his brothers get into the shape of a star around a bunch of zombies.

"Ancient vacuum destruction" Jonah them say in unison which causes the zombies to be sucked into the earth that opened up sucking them up like a vacuum. When the last zombie is sucked in the whole closes.

Shamus is running around with a rubber hammer hitting the zombies.

"Take that you mean bully" *Squeak squeak squeak* Shamus says hitting a zombie in his leg.

The zombie looks down at little Shamus and is about to grab him when a lady comes out of the alley kicking the zombie in the chest causing it to get seperated from his lower half.

"You must be my grandson" the Lady says looking at Shamus.

"Who are you nice lady?" Shamus says tilting his head to the side.

Koa and Mana look at each other and back at the lady "Mom?" they both say running up to the lady.

"Mom it really is you? I thought you died" Mana said.

"I have a confession, I really am not your mother, not biological anyways" the lady says.

"Who are you then and who is our mother?" Koa says.

"My name is Lia and I am your step mother, I don't know who your mom is. I found you guys wandering the streets and I took you and your brother in."

"Hold on let me get rid of this creature first" Lia says walking towards the end of the pier.

"Open: enchanted concealment" just then a yellow aura begins to emit from Lia as she begins to float towards the Cthulhu as she places her finger on his forehead.

"We will be sealed together for the time being you creature of darkness"

Lia says as the bright light engulfs her and the Cthulhu, when the light is gone Lia and Cthulhu is nowhere to be seen.

"Who is our Mom?" Koa asks looking at Mana who just shrugs his shoulder.

Jojo and the rest of the pack make their way towards the two confused brothers laying a hand on their shoulders.

"We're sorry that you don't know who your mom is guys"

Off in a forest not far from the battlefield lies a naked women with leaves covering her body as she wakes up she looks around her and notices that she has been awakened again.

"This will be our final confrontation"

She gets up and begins to walk through the forest as the trees and plants begin to blow in the wind as if they were bowing to her as she walked by. "I will bring you back my friend"

A/N Wait till you guys get the last chapter you will be surprised on who this lady is. And sorry this is just a continuation to the last story thats why it is so short.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Jojo or half of the pack, AND i defenitely do not own The old ones, they are fictional deities out of the Cthulhu Mythos.

Chapter 4: The Great old ones/ Gaia

It seems that Cthulhu is still too weak to fight the pack and the knights head on so he decides to return to his home and summon the others.

"Do you think we have finally won?"

"No there is no way we could have won yet. That wasn't even him at his fullest, we have to beat him when he is at his full power in order to destroy him for good" Alexander says sharpening his weapon.

SUddenly there is a knock on the door when Jojo goes to answer it and sees a young girl standing on the door covered in the leaves from the forest.

"Hi who are you?" Jojo asks politely moving to the side letting her in the house.

"My name is Gina" Gaia lies as she makes her way in the house.

The guys see her coming in as they all shield their eyes While Shamus buries his face into Cyrus' leg.

"Pam lets go fetch her some cloths" Vienna says as she and Pam dash up the stairs and back down with some spare cloths.

"Oh thank you for your kindness, I will repay you all for your kindness very soon"

"No you don't need to, that is what we are all about" Vienna says smiling

The pack decides to split and go to their rooms for a while just to cool down from the chaos thats been happening.

"Babe this has been the wackiest days i have ever experienced" Jojo says laying down on the bed near Mana as Mana turns on the te;evision and begins to cuddle with Jojo.

"I know I am so sorry for dragging you into this Jojo"

"Don't be silly Mana I would face any trial no matter how dangerous it is because I will be facing it with you, as long as i am with you, thats all that matters to me" Jojo says laying his head on his crimson boyfriend's chest feeling him run his hand through his raven black hair.

"I love you Jojo" Mana whispers as his companion falls asleep in his embrace.

In Pam and Aaron's room Pam is sitting between Aaron's legs as he slowly rubs and massages her shoulders. Pam enjoying the loving hands of her husband.

"Our son is beginning to grow up very fast, It seems like it was only a few days ago when he was two" Aaron says as Pam lets out a soft groan.

"It has been more than a few days, more like a few weeks"

"Oh yeah Damn it Siris Will you slow down with the stories! Shit we haven't even experienced Shamus' Christmas yet" Aaron says

"Don't yell at Vampire, he is only doing it for the readers, you should thank them for even reading the stories"

*sighs* You're right, "Thank you Whozonegurl, Animation Universe 05 and you Lightfaith for reading the stories and enjoying our adventures"

In the Mosley's room they are all huddled together with the AC on and Shamus sleeping in the middle of all of them. All of them snoring lightly but something is happening to Shamus as he is having a nightmare with strange shadow creatures talking to the Cthulhu.

"Its been centuries Cthulhu, you are even lucky to have been set free"

"Enough with the small talk hurry up Cthulhu and set us free"

Shamus wakes up wailing causing the Mosley's to wake up and embrace Shamus in their arms trying to calm him down.

"Shhh its ok Shamus, what happened?" Hawk asks

"scawy shadow thingies talking to scary octopoos head" Shamus says cring in their arms.

The Mosley's do their best to get Shamus to stop crying and succeed, but overhearing outside the door Gina has her jaw dropped thinking to herself.

_Cthulhu  
Rise from your eternal slumbers  
That to which the silver key opens all doors  
Graze the surface of dreams and nightmares alike  
Scratch a portal into our world with your all powerful claws  
Strike fear into the hearts of mortals ton  
Rise and take your rightful place as rulers  
All powerful Ancient old ones_

Just then a giant spider like creature is summoned and begins to weave a web of black and purple energy threads connecting what seems to be two portals to different dimensions. Cthulhu begins to let out a loud bellowing laugh as 4 Giant like creatures begin to crawl through the web that the Giant spider created. But Gina is not idle by doing nothing, she has her own support that she is going to call for help.

_Gina:  
Oh keeper of the silver key  
To which all doors are open or sealed  
Rise from your slumber once more  
oh brother of Cthulhu  
Come forth Kthanid  
And do battle once more_

A symbol appears on the ground as a creature resembling a Giant Lizard comes forth with iron spikes on his back and a serpent for a tail, a crown of rubies are laid on its head.

"So it seems that my brother has woken up again?"

"Yes he has Kthanid" Gina says

"It was smart to summon me Gaia, I am the only one who knows how to defeat the Old Ones"

"You been asleep for far to long, there are others that are able to damage your brother, One of them even managed to summon Chernabog"

"The great demon of bald mountain!" How interesting a mere mortal able to command the great mountain king"

"Yes they have names, Their names are Jojo, Jonah, Mike, Cody, Marcus, Sam, Travis, Cyrus, Hawk, Pamela, Vienna, Lehua, Shamus, Justin, Nick, Damien, Chirs, James and of course my sons and nephew, Aaron, Koa, Mana and Siris"

"So its true, the world has turned to those that they had their backs once turned too, they must be powerful to be accepted by your family Gaia, you did well not let us prepare"

Back at the house the pack begins to enjoy a dinner when all of a sudden a loud noise is heard outside. They all rush outside and see 4 giant monster like creatures along with Cthulhu wreaking havoc on the once town of Whoville.

Mana, Cyrus, Hawk and the rest of the Mosley's lower their masks and draw their weapons from their sheaths. Koa and Cyrus puts their pacifiers in their mouths grabbing his staff, and Shamus with his squeaky hammer. Aaron, Pam put on a pair of biker gloves which has the words Forever printed on Aaron's right glove and in love on Pams glove.

"Ready sis" Nick says pulling a fox mask of his down over his face followed by his other brothers.

"Yes, lets show these ancient beings the strength of the pack" Vienna says grabbing her chainswaw again from Mana's room.

The pack then lets out a loud howl which causes a shockwave knocking back the old ones quite a distance.

A/N end of chapter 4. The next chapter you will find out who the other 4 ancient old ones are as well as the confrontation between the two brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: a fierce battle

Within a few minutes of the battle the Royal knights arrive and are in sheer shock at what they see. The knights know all to well who the four ancient old ones are, and the four ancient old ones aren't to pleased to see the knights.

"Alexander, it has been a millenium since our last battle, you haven't aged a bit have you?"

"I wish i could say the same for you Ammutseba but you are a creature with no physical form" Alexander says raising his scyth.

"Bastion and Atreyu, how long have i desired to ram my horn through your hearts"

"Eihort, you pale beast, we sealed you away once we can seal you again"

"Aleu, how has the ice knight been?"

"god of the volcanoes, You will not prevail"

"You will call me by name you wretched being, MY NAME IS GHATANOTHOA THE GOD OF ALL VOLCANOES!"

"Mathias it seems you have kept a secret from your friends havent you"

"Hold your tongue lord of the black lake, Mnomquah the knights will prevail, ALL HAIL...THE KNIGHTS" Mathias says unsheathing his weapon.

A fierce battle rages on as it seems that the Old Ones are actually struggling against the pack and the Deep Ones (Royal Knights), Cthulhu can't understand why they are losing when all of a sudden a thunderous roar of hooves hitting the earth become louder and louder until into the clearing comes a elderly woman about mid 30's with dirty blond hair and green and brown fur.

"No wonder we are losing this wretched whench is still alive"

The pack all look on confusion at who this lady might be but realize its Gina, Out from behind Gina comes out Kthanid.

"We are here to destroy you and seal you once again brother"

"Nay Kthanid you will not seal us again"

As Cthulhu and his brother begin to fight in the sky, blows being thrown and the thunder is roaring the fight seems to show no signs of slowing down or ending.

"My name is Gaia I am the protector of all living things, I will also protect my sons and nephew, even at the cost of my very life"

Mana them finally knowing who their real mother is and what they really are have found new strength, they even found out their real names.

Mana raises his arms as a red light follows making what seems like a cape " I am the light that burns through the darkness, MY NAME IS SUZAKU THE CRIMSON PHOENIX"

Aaron drops on all fours his fur begins to harden like a shell " I am the Guardian of the earth, MY NAME IS GENBU THE BLACK TORTISE"

Koa then drops into his fighting stance as electricty begins to emit from his palms " I am the one that walks among the clouds, MY NAME IS SEIRYUU THE AZULE DRAGON"

Siris drops on all fours and lets out a loud growl a light aura begins to emit from his body as if it were steam " I am the voice of all things that cannot speak MY NAME IS BYAKKO THE WHITE TIGER"

"Brother it seems that I am to weak to face you in this state of mine from the damage you have done to me also it is because you have a slight advantage on account of being awake longer so before you kill me let my leave you with this parting gift"

Kthanid turns and faces the pack as a golden smoke emits from his mouth as the beads on his head begin to shine bright. Cthulhu knowing what his brother is trying to do rams his claw through his brother's chest causing the light in the beads to fade. but a laugh escapes his brothers dying lips.

"Its too late brother, my strength is now theirs, and there is no way to reverse the effect, now I shall wait for you in your temple brother"

Kthanid then begins to fade away in a golden light as the pack all begin to feel a power surge through their bodies.

"I am the protector of the water, MY NAME IS KAI THE LEVIATHIN" Vienna says.

"WE ARE THE DEVOUR OF MOONS, OUR NAME IS GATO THE CURSED CAT" Nick and his brothers say in unison.

"WE ARE THE FIVE PATHS TO TAKE IN LIFE! OUR NAME IS SHINSOU THE GREAT SPHINX" Jonah and his brothers say.

"I AM THE SONG THAT CONFUSES THOSE IN LUST MY NAME IS SIREN THE PURE" Pam says holding her hands to her heart

"WE ARE THE 4 HORSEMEN OF THE APACALYPSE MY NAME IS WAR, MY NAME IS FAMINE, MY NAME IS PESTILENCE, AND MY NAME IS DEATH" Mike, Cody, Marcus, and Justin say one after the other.

" I am the offspring of Genbu and Siren, I am the grandson of Gaia, you may refer to me as GADO THE UNBORN" Shamus says in his high pitched voice which even though was serious was still utmost the cutest thing you ever heard.

The first of the 5 Old Ones to fight the pack is Eihort.

"Let us take care of this one" Jonah says as him and his brothers move their way to the front of the pack. Jonah and his brothers each place an arm around each other's shoulder as Eihort begins to take in a deep breath its silver scales on its back begins to stick out and begins to sharpen themselves into a point.

"Ancient art: 1,000 needles of bladed sorrow" as Eihort exhales with all its migh causing the spikes to explode from his body heading towards the pack"

" choose your path to which you take, purifying double" the brothers say as a mirror in the shape of a star appears above their heads which absorbs the needles as a light emits from the mirror sending the needles back at twice the speed and power which ends up penetrating Eihort slicing him to particles. The strange thing is Cthulhu begins to inhale his friend which causes part of Whoville to return to normal.

"He was too weak, let us finish them off Cthulhu" Ghatanothoa and Mnomquah say as they begin to head towards the pack.

"Horsemen you take care of Ghatanothoa, leave Mnomquah to me" Shamus says walking towards the giant deity.

"Judgement is upon you, Final flash" the horsemen call out.

Just as Thoa was about to unleash its destructive force it gets impaled on a lance , then thrown up into the sky where it is slashed at with two swords before being cut in half by a huge version of the grim reaper. Cthulhu then aborbs Thoa as his body begins to turn a light green color.

Quah begins to mock Shamus as Shamus just snickers

"The voice that shakes the heavens: chorus of a 1000 sufferings"

Shamus begins to slam his rubber hammer on the ground which causes spirits to rise from the earth and take hold of Quah dragging him below towards the earths surface, but before the move could be complet Cthulhu aborbs him as well, causing his skin to turn a darker green. When Cthulhu realizes that Seba would be no match for the pack quickly absorbs her turning his skin to a dark forest green color.

"YES NOW I AM COMPLETE AND YOU SHALL ALL SUFFER"

A/N End of chapter 5, the next chapter will be the last and it will be short but wow what an awesome chapter it will be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: coming together/ stepping up.

Cthulhu is finally at his full power and causes such a strong gust of wind that causes the pack and knights to fly back and hit their backs against nearby objects, falling to the ground which such force they fear that they may not be able to stop this one.

"C...come on guys...we can't give up" Jojo says struggling to his feet.

"We faced more tougher...trials than this" Koa says using a box to raise himself to his feet.

"giving birth" Pam says stumbling fowards towards Jojo and Koa.

"Raising my son" Aaron says also stumbling foreward.

"protecting my love as well as my family" Mana says grasping Jojo's hand in his pulling himself up.

"We promised Jojo at Camp Harmony to remain loyal no matter what" Mike struggling to help Cody to his feet.

"We faced bullies for each other" Cody says holding his side in pain.

"Jojo showed me what it meant to have real friends, and for that I will die with Jojo if needed"

"You guys showed us that we are a family and saved us from our dad, you took us into your home and fed us...you call us your own" Jonah, Hawk, Travis and Sam says.

"So for that we stand by your side" Cyrus says wobbling over towards the pack members.

"I have found a bond that cannot be destroyed with you guys" Vienna says holding Jonah's hand in hers.

"We love all of you guys" Justin, Hoku, and PJ say making their way back to the pack as well.

"We died for our sister, we will die for you guys as well" Damien, Nick, and James say walking towards the rest of the pack as well.

"This is our final stand my brothers" Alexander says raising his scyth.

"Long live the knights" Bastion, Atreyu, Aleu, and Mathias yell raising their weapons as well.

Finally recovered from the blast the pack sees Gaia laying on the ground motionless.

"MOM!" Koa, Mana, and Aaron run over followed by Siris.

"With my final breath, i will bring you support" Gaia says before closing her eyes and sinking into the earth as vines wrap around her like a blanket bringing her under.

Shamus lets out a loud yell causing Cthulhu to shoot back skipping along the water before going under.

"I NOT LET YOU HURT MY FAMIWY" Shamus shotus throwing his rubber hammer against the now surfaced head of Cthulhu causing nothing but a squeak sound.

"YOU ALONE CANNOT DEFEAT ME THE DARK PRINCE OF CHAOS, THE ONE THAT SITS ON THE MIGHTY THRONE OF OBLIVION"

The pack as well as the knights all toss their weapons to the side and begin to glow with a white aura around them. Just then the pack hears something coming up behind them. They turn around with such speed expecting to see more minions of Cthulhu but are surprised to see the people of Whoville.

"I will not let you harm my son or any of his friends" Sally shouts up at Cthulhu.

"Or his boyfriend" Ned shouts before looking at Mana and smiling.

"We will not let you lay a finger...or claw...or tentacle thingy...or anything else that you can touch with" says 95 of Jojo's sister.

"I not let you harm Shamwus" Says Heidi grabbing hold of Shamus' hand

Everyone one in Whoville appears at the dock even the councelmen are their with their support.

"Even though the mayor is a total boob this is our home and we will not stand to the side in fear"

Even the people from Camp Harmony, the orphanage, and Whoville elementary, middle and High are their supporting the pack.

Jojo and the pack let out a disgusted groan as the preps and jocks push their way to the front.

"This is no time for you guys to make trouble so..."

"GO JOJO! WE SUPPORT YOU" Says one of the jocks.

"SCREW SUPPORT I WILL PROTECT YOU JOJO" says the football team and the cheerleaders as they make their way infront of Jojo and the pack. Jojo in shock as one of the football players looks back at Jojo and takes off his helmet.

"Even goths, and emos have feelings and are humans too so I am really sorry Jojo for the years of bullying, I admit you have a great heart, If you forgive me great, if not then i don't blame u, but let us make it up to you..here and NOW"

"I...I forgive you" Jojo says in shock from what he just heard, did a jock actually apologize to Jojo, the one that was branded as a gothic-mute-emo freak. Jojo as well as the rest of the pack is in shock because other groups from school are coming together. You have the preps joing the drama team and so on and so forth. Everyone is beginning to glow a white aura as Cthulhu raises his claws to the air causing a black vortex, to slowly begin to grow with every minute.

"Hey don't forget about us" Jojo hears an all familiar voice as he turns around to see Horton, along with Morton, Rudy hopping along side his mother who has the most annoyed look on her face, the bird vlad with the bunny vlad riding on his back, the wickersham brothers, as well as the rest of the animals from Nool.

"Jojo we don't know how we got here but we somehow manage to get here with the help of a lady with brown hair and wrapped in leaves and vines" Horton says as the animals of Nool begin to glow a white aura as well.

"The Vortex is complete, now I will send you all into OBLIVION!" Cthulhu bellows as his vortex begins to spark electricity and lighting from its eye.

"Come on guys let's finish him off together" Jojo shouts as everyone begins to close their eyes and concitrate on their aura, the aura around them begin to come together and begin to grow and form an exact replica of Gaia.

"Come with me Cthulhu, let us take a trip together into oblivion" the aura says as it engulfs him in in her arms before going into the vortex, but the vortex couldn't control the power that it absorbed and began to shrink itself into a tiny ball.

"It's unstable, it will destroy all of Whoville if we can't get rid of it somehow"

Mana, Aaron, Koa and Siris grab each other's hand as they began to chant an incantation.

_Great guardian of the sea  
swing your mighty tail and cause Tsunami's of mass destruction  
Clamp your powerful jaws that can eat through the earths core  
We invoke thee_

Just then a giant sea serpent known as Leviathan comes up and eats the small orb before exploding, but the leviathian shows not even a scratch as it sinks back below the water as everything returns to normal and the full moon shines on all of the people in Whoville

Two long and special years pass as Cyrus, Jonah, and Siris walk into the house as they are greeted by the pack as well as Hoku, Vienna and Lehua... Hoku is carrying a baby in her arms as Cyrus walks over and looks down at the sleeping infant.

"She is sooo beautiful" Cyrus says kissing Hoku on the lips as he runs his hand through her hair. Jonah and Vienna share a kiss as well, that is until Jonah feels somethin tugging on his leg.

"Daddy home" says a year old boy that looks exactly like Koa except has one red bang and one blue bang with two very different eye colors.

Siris closes his eyes as he walks up to Lehua and lays a hand on her cheek before sharing a kiss with her his hand on her stomach. He breaks the kiss and stares deep into her eyes.

"My son is in there" he says with a kolohe smile.


End file.
